


What More Can I Say?

by marguerite_a



Series: drabble collection [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, levi is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_a/pseuds/marguerite_a
Summary: Levi was about to go home, he really was.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: drabble collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589221
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	What More Can I Say?

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year/decade everyone! i had this written in my notes on my phone, so enjoy!  
> yes, the title is a song from Falsettos (a broadway musical  
> no, it really has nothing to do with the fic, i just love falsettos about as much as schmico (but there's one reference that you can catch if you know the soundtrack)

Levi didn’t mean for it to go this far. He’s a doctor, for Christ’s sake! Of course, he didn’t put a patient’s life in danger but he had to do his job.  No, his job isn’t to put them in danger. A surgeon’s job is stressful but “Do No Harm” and all that.  It’s been two—no, three—days since he’s gotten to sleep. But if you’re counting a full night’s sleep, he couldn’t. Levi just feels guilty he never told Nico. The longer he waits, the less sleep he gets. The less sleep he gets, the more stressed out he gets. It’s a vicious cycle.  He knows he should go home. He wants to go home. He technically needs to go home. But he can’t sleep without Nico. And whoever does the scheduling is a real piece of shit because the couple has been on opposite shifts. 

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz

Trauma. 911. He knows he should go home. He wants to go home. He’s on his way home. But what good is he feeling like a deadbeat at home?

“Schmitt! Trauma 2! Now!”

“Yes, Dr. Hunt!”

Levi immediately got nervous. The patient on the table was young but in bad shape. He really could kill someone. Especially when his eyesight was blurring every so often. 

“I need 2 units of O Neg in here!”

Levi perched up, “I’ll get it!”

He rushed as fast as he could but was staring at his shoes. If someone was gonna trip today, it would be exhausted Levi.  With 2 units in hand, he rushed back to the trauma room. But from halfway in the ER, he could see that the guy died. He was too late.  In the next moment, Levi tripped over something (probably his own foot), dropping the bags. He lost his footing and slipped, landing on his back.  This scene looked absolutely terrifying to Link and Nico, who entered in from the ambulance bay. 

“What the hell—Levi! Link, I...I—

Link gave him a nod but Nico was gone. Levi’s dead. That’s the first thing that came to his mind. Nico was taking his sweet time getting a coffee with Link and now Levi’s dead.

Pulse. He has a pulse. And he’s breathing. “I need some help down here! Now, goddamn it!”

A hand was on Nico’s shoulder, Link’s hand. From the expression, he too thought Levi died. 

xXx

Concussion and a sprained ankle. All of that blood and it was just a concussion and a sprained ankle. Nico couldn’t believe it. Either way, it doesn’t change the fact Levi is unconscious in a hospital bed for him. Still, there was a lot of blood.

“Good morning.”

He pours Levi a cup of water and hands it to him. Immediately, Nico is running his fingers through his boyfriend’s curls. “You gave me a heart attack, Levi.”

“I know.”

Levi’s eyes weren’t open yet, he was probably tired. “Why was there...so much blood?”

He took another sip of water Nico oh-so-lovingly shoved into his lips.

“I dropped two bags of blood on the ground and slipped on it.”

Nico wanted to laugh. Or cry. Or both. “I love you, Levi.” A few minutes of silence pass and a question pops into his head. “What did you trip on?”

The other shrugs. “I wasn’t paying attention, I guess.”

He didn’t understand why, but Nico got the strangest feeling Levi was hiding something. He didn’t want to ask Levi. At the same time, he really wants to ask Levi.

“That isn’t the whole story, is it?” Nico’s voice was small. Maybe he was overstepping.

His eyes were open. Those beautiful eyes. “I may not have been in the best shape. I was on my way home.”

“How long was your shift?” There was no answer. “Levi.”

“Erm, what’s 24 times 3?”

_ “72 hours?!” _

“Yeah, but I’ve been at the hospital for...” he faded as he was thinking. “What’s today?”

“Friday,” Nico said through gritted teeth.

“Sunday.”

Nico muttered something in Korean and shook his head in disbelief. “Once you’re discharged, I’m not letting you leave the house for 3 days.” 

Levi knows Nico keeps his promises. It would be a fun few days.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this and enjoy this year of growth <3


End file.
